1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a dispenser for dispensing paper off a roll.
The invention is also directed toward brake means for use in a dispenser for dispensing paper off a roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for dispensing paper towelling off a roll are known. The dispensers normally comprise a support or stand with a spindle extending axially from the stand. In known dispensers the roll normally is rotatably mounted on the spindle via a core in the roll. The paper towelling is dispensed by pulling it off the roll. The roll rotates on the spindle as the paper is pulled off. Operation of a brake associated with the dispenser will stop rotation of the roll and the pulled-off length of paper is then torn off the roll.
The spindle of the dispenser is made to fit one standard width of paper roll. If a different width of paper roll is desired to be used, then either a different length spindle must be substituted for the existing spindle, or a different dispenser must be used. Keeping an assortment of different length spindles, or different dispensers, on hand to accommodate different width rolls is expensive.
The brakes which are available at the present time operate by squeezing the ends of the roll of the paper towelling thus braking the rotating roll by friction. The braking action however takes time before the roll is completely stopped. The time involved in frictional braking can result in excess paper being dispensed off the roll before its rotation is stopped. In addition the braking action, involving pressing against the ends of the roll does not work when little paper is left on the roll and excess pressure on the roll can destroy the integrity of the roll which can result in a waste of paper.